1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooling circuit of an engine.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, auxiliary machinery is mounted at an engine, and the auxiliary machinery is various types of machine that support an operation of the engine.
In addition, devices for improving engine output are also mounted at the engine. For example, a turbo charger for supplying more air to the engine may be mounted. In the turbo charger, a turbine is rotated by an exhaust gas exhausted through an exhaust manifold so as to supply more air into the engine.
In a case that the number of auxiliary machinery mounted at the engine increases as described above, it is important to mount a preferable cooling circuit at the engine. The cooling circuit affects performance of the engine as well as durability and performance of each machine.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.